Tis the season to be Jolly? Not for Logan when there's young mutants
by MaoJewels666
Summary: Christmas is the season to be jolly and show the spirit of love. But not for the X-Men when they have a group of young Mutants that like to have a little too much fun. Dangerous fun. But this Christmas will they go too far?


Outside it was cold and white. The snow was like a blanket stretching across the whole land.

The man in the wheelchair Professor Xavier looked out to where his young mutants were ice skating. The ice was given to them with a little help from their fellow mutant Bobby Drake who put water in the back pool then froze it over. Today was December 25th Christmas and the adults stayed inside where it was warm as they finished dinner, while the young mutants were sent outside to have fun in the snow.

"Come on Bobby your cheating" Ray Crisp called to the man who's body was made of entirely ice now.

"Yeah you can't go full Iceman" the youngest Jamie Madrox called to him from where he stood on the ice.

"That give you an advantage" the teen girl with long black hair in yellow said her name Jubilation Lee as she jumped at Bobby knocking him backwards and onto the ice.

"Ow Jubilee" Bobby said looking up at the girl who began to laugh. Bobby slid one leg across the ice catching Jubilee behind the ankles throwing her back and onto the ice.

"Jubilee" the blonde boy Sam said skating over he went to help the girl up. "Bobby shame on you" he said to his closest friend. "You don't trip girl s on ice" he added as he pulled Jubilee to her feet.

"That's Sam" Jubilee smiled as she glared down at Bobby she wiped the snow off her butt.

"I love Christmas" the cute Scottish girl Rahne Sinclair sighed out as her breath was seen through the cold air. "I love spending time with all of you" she added shrugging as her large puffy green coat made noise.

"Well almost all of us" Bobby said as everyone followed his gaze to where the Brazilian teen sat alone on the bench as he watched them skate.

"Come on Da Costa" Ray called to him. "Come skate."

"No thank you" Roberto Da Costa said to him. "I don't skate."

"Well why not?" the dark skinned blonde boy Alex Summers asked him as he put his hands on his hips like a girl.

"The cold and I don't necessarily like each other" Roberto told him.

"Come on" the dark skinned girl Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla said as she skated to him coming to a quick halt. "I'm on the ice it won't hurt you to skate too" she smiled warmly as him as she leaned down she took his bare hands in her gloves ones. "Let's go" she said skating back she pulled him along and onto the ice.

"This is a bad idea" Roberto said as he skated after the girl. "The last time I skated on ice it didn't end well."

"The worst that can happen is we all fall into the cold water" Jubilee said as she began to skate in circles around the two of them.

Roberto shot her a look. "That what i'm afraid of."

Oh" Jubilee stopped. "Then i'm going to stay away from you" she said skating backwards to where Bobby finally decided to stand up.

"Are you sure he won't melt it?" Jamie asked. "I've slept in the same tent as him once while camping and it felt like someone threw me in an oven."

"My body temperature is naturally warmer and when it gets colder it gets higher" Roberto explained he looked at Amara who held onto his hands.

"That's why your hands feel as though you have a fever" she said to him. With that put out there the ice made a hollow crack sound as it splintered out.

"Oh no" Rahne cried.

"Get off the ice now everybody" Ray ordered taking charge.

Amara let out a scream as her and Roberto fell through and to the cold water below.

"Bobby fix the ice" Alex said to him in panic.

"I can't it will seal them under" Bobby said.

Jubilee dropped to her knees as she slid on the ice. Crawling inch by inch she reached to where they fell in.

"Help me get them out of the water" she snapped to the others the ice gave out beneath her plunging her into the deep waters.

"Jubilee" Rahne cried shedding her human skin to a wolf she shook out her pelt. Rahne dropped to her stomach as she began to slid along the ice.

"Help us" Amara coughed as she tried to pull herself out of the water sliding on the ice. "Bobby do something" she said.

The sun above started to shine bright as the clouds moved from its view. There was a burst of red beneath the ice as i all cracked sending all underneath. The ice was all melted as the young mutants pushed to the surface they floated in the water.

"Oh my god are you alright?" a voice came Professor Ororo came running out.

"Jean" Scott said looking to the red headed girl.

Jean nodded she knew what to do. She put a hand to her hand and concentrated. Jean lifted the young mutants out of the water and set them all onto the ground.

"Come all of you inside" Ororo told them. "You have to warm up."

The new mutants were given blankets as they sat in front of the fire and drank hot chocolate.

"What happened out there?" the blonde rookie X-Men and Sam's sister Paige Guthrie asked them.

"Soccer Boy melted the ice" Bobby answered as he shot a look at Roberto who sat without any blankets.

"I told you not to make me skate" was all he said back.

"I isn't Roberto's fault" Amara said to Bobby. "I was the one who brought him on the ice" she reminded him taking Roberto's side.

"No it's my fault i was the one who had to open my mouth" Rahne said looking down her pigtails flopping down making them look as though they were dog ears dropping in sadness.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. What only matters is that your all safe" Professor X spoke up as he rolled over to the young Mutants.

"Now let's stop blaming each other and yourselves for what happened" Jean added walking up from behind Professor she put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's Christmas remember?" she said.

"Yeah it is" Jamie chimed a smile on his face. "We should be having fun."

"Yeah come on" Bobby smirked getting up he threw the blanket off him. "Let's have fun" he took off running and like little puppies the other followed. Amara came running back to where Roberto still sat as she took his hand and yanked him along.

"What do you have planned Bobby?" Jubilee asked him as they moved up the stairs and down the narrow hall.

"You'll see" he smiled as he went into the nearest bed room.

"Why did you take us to Roberto's room?" Ray asked him as they all stepped in Amara and Roberto following far behind.

"Ooh it smells good in here" Jubilee smiled as she sniffed the air.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah" Jubilee chimed ready to do something fun as she walked a few steps back and sat on the bed.

"Well why don't we go for a little joy ride with all of us" Bobby said to them as he paced in front of the group.

"Are you insane" Roberto came into the room Amara at his side. "And why are you in my room?"

"Come on Da Costa don't be a bad sport don't you want to do something fun" Bobby said lifting a brow to him. "I mean it's Christmas."

"You're only going to get all of us in trouble" Roberto said to him he felt Jubilee step up by his side and sniff his shoulder. He looked over at the girl confused on why she just smelt him. "Did you just sniff me?" he said giving her a stunned look.

"It's you" Jubilee smiled. "You smell good" she said sniffing him again. "Why do you smell so good? What is that?" she asked him. "Did anyone know that he smells good?" she pointed to Roberto.

Rahne let out a giggle. "Ok" Bobby said going over to Jubilee. "Stop that it's weird" he said to her pulling her away. "Now the plan" Bobby smiled.

So Bobby's plan was in set. Bobby pushed open the window of Roberto's room letting in a cold drift of air and a little snow that followed along with it.

"This is insane" Roberto said as he stood in front of the window.

"Come on it will be fun" Bobby said hitting his shoulder. "Your the only one who can get us all down there without any of the adults knowing" Bobby said.

"Yeah let loose and have some fun Rob" Jamie said to his best friend.

"Or is rich boy too up tight to have a little fun?" Alex asked lifting a brow to the Brazilian boy.

"I'm not up tight" Roberto said to him.

"Then do it" Bobby said to him.

"Fine" Roberto sighed. "Who's first?" he asked he knew it wasn't going to end well in the end.

"Me" Bobby said going around him he jumped on his back. Ray removed the entire window from the slot as Roberto stepped out and onto the roof top.

"Hold on" he told Bobby. "If you fall that's not my fault" he said as he moved down the roof looking down. "You sure about this?" it was very high up.

"Yeah i know you can do it" Bobby said to him. "Now jump"

Roberto let out a deep breath going to the end. "This is crazy" he said then he jumped descending fast to the ground below he landed on his feet in the snow.

"See i knew you could do it" Bobby said getting down. "And the sun's out so your flight kicks in a little." he smiled. "I guest right" he hit the dark boy in the shoulder. "Now go get the others.

Roberto jumped as he returned to the roof to get the other mutants as Bobby waited below. Next was Sam then Jamie following was Jubilee who laughed all the way down. Rahne was after her she buried her face in Roberto's back afraid of the long fall. Then it was Alex then Ray. And finally Amara.

"Ok now come on" Bobby smiled once they all were down. Amara slid from Roberto's back as Bobby took off across the snow. "To the X van" he called back.

Bobby led them to where the garage sat as he went to open the back door. "It's locked" Bobby said glancing back to Roberto. "Would you do the honers?" he asked him waving hand back to the door knob.

"Your kidding?" Roberto said lifting a brow to Bobby. Bobby just gave him a look which told him he wasn't joking. Roberto stepped between them.

"Wouldn't this be breaking in?" Amara asked them.

"Not really" Bobby told her. "This is our home so everything in here is pretty much ours as well."

"Yeah I don't think how it works" Amara told him.

"Lighten up Amara" Jubilee told her popping out a hip she connected her hip to Amara's.

With a snap of metal Roberto pulled the door knob out and pushed the door open.

"Sweet" Bobby smiled looking at him. "See what would we do without you" he said patting Roberto's cheek three times before he slipped into the garage. "X van, X van" he said as he searched the cars. "Ah there's the beauty" he smiled going over.

"Your turn Beserker" Bobby looked at Ray who stepped from Rahne's side as he shot a bolt of blue from his index finger into the key slot with a click the doors unlocked.

"Shot gun" Sam called running around as Bobby got in the driver's seat.

"How are we all going to fit?" Amara asked as everyone piled in she was at the end of the line. She stepped up to the van to see there was no room for her. "I take it i don't have to go?" she said she would be ok if they said yes, because she didn't want to go.

"Get on Roberto's lap" Bobby said as Ray leaned forward to the front to start the van for him. "But first can you open the doors?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah if course" Amara sighed walking forward as the light of the X van flickered on she pushed the garage door up. Pacing back over to the door that was open as she slid in. "Sorry" she said as she got in. She sat on Roberto's lap leaning back she closed the door. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer she knew they were turning red she quickly turned here head so no one would notice or saying something about it.

"Oh let's get this this rolling" Bobby called through the van as he put it in drive. "Weeeeee" he went as they rolled out of the garage. Then with a screech he took off to the gate.

"Wait Bobby the gate" Ray said as the gate started to open slowly. Bobby hit the brakes fast throwing everyone forward in their seat.

"Bobby" Jubilee snapped at him hand on her head.

"Sorry" Bobby laughed looking in the rear view mirror at everyone. "You ok back there Amara you're looking a little red?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Bobby" Amara said she was hoping he wouldn't say anything cause now everyone was looking at her. "Just drive."

"Okie Dokie" Bobby said to her. Once as the gate was open he took off fast throwing snow up from behind they escaped the Institute fast.

"Slow down Drake" Ray said to him. "it's icy out"

"Yeah no one wants to die" Jubilee added. "Not on Christmas."

"I vote for not dying at all" Alex said putting a hand up only his index finger extended.

"Calm down i'm great with ice" Bobby reminded them. "That's my mutation remember" he said to them. With a spin of the wheel the back of the van caught ice and slid around fast. The van spun around in circles fast throwing everyone to the right side.

"Bobby" Jubilee screamed at him in anger as Jamie shoved against her pushing her to the door. Bobby hit the brakes as the van came to a stop as Bobby looked back to the others.

"Sorry" he said shyly to them. "I'll be more careful."

"You better" Alex said to him. "I don't think i can take anymore spinning like that."

"Ok let's get this show on the road" Bobby said then began to drive again this time not as fast as the first time, but faster than he needed to.

Logan stepped out into the cold winter air as he went to the garage. He wasn't big with Christmas and having fun, but he had to be honest to himself he liked spending time with his "Family" he quickly noticed the back door of the garage was open. Logan ran the rest of the was to the garage as he found the door knob. He stepped into the garage as he caught the scent of he young ones. His eyes scanned the area to where the empty spot was.

"The X van" Logan said the garage door was open as the wind pushed snow into the garage. "Drake" Logan let out a growl as he turned and headed back to the mansion to tell the others.

"Awe Wolverine there you are" the German boy Kurt smiled at Logan when he came in as he was helping Jean, Scott and Kitty set up the tree.

Professor sat with Hank sipping hot chocolate and playing a game of chess.

"The X van is gone" Logan growl as he approached the Professor.

"Gone?" Paige sat up from where she sat on the ground. "The recruits took it didn't they?" she asked.

"They sure did with ice cube as their driver" Logan replied.

"Well we have to go find them" Jean said going over to them a little glass angel in her hand.

"Yeah we like can't let them be out there alone with Bobby as their driver. Like he'll get them killed" Kitty added.

"Good point" Professor said to them. "Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt you take Scott's car." Professor told them Scott and Jean have him a brief nod in agreement. "Logan take out your motorcycle you help them look."

"I will go with Logan" Storm said standing from where she sat on the couch she set her mug down.

"I can help Professor" a voice came everyone looked to see a tall, lean blonde come into the room on his back were ginormous white as snow angel wings.

"Angel you can search by air" Professor said. "You can fly fast then they can drive"

"Quickly everyone fan out" Scott told them as they all took off.

"What about me Professor what can i do?" the southern pale girl with a white bangs asked.

"Rogue you and Paige are in charge of watching the News" Professor X said as the TV then flicked on broadcasting the news.

"Awe we're stuck with TV duty" Paige said. "That's boring."

"We must keep an eye on the news because knowing Bobby he will get them on it somehow" Xavier said.

"I'm going now Professor" Warren said.

"Good luck out there pretty bird" Paige gave him a smile.

Logan and Storm made their way to his bike. "I don't believe Drake taking off like that with the others on Christmas" Storm said as she got on the back of Logan's bike.

"Drake likes getting in trouble" Logan growled. "And he likes bringing everyone down with him. Logan started up the bike and took off as he followed the tracks of the X van.

"How far to you thing they got?" Kitty asked as she got in the back of Scott's car with Kurt.

"With Bobby's driving" Jean said getting in the passenger seat. "Pretty far"

Scott pulled from the garage and out to the open drive way as they reached the gate Logan and Storm parked ahead as they waited for the gate to open. Above Scott caught the sight of Warren fly off high above them. "I just hope Drake doesn't get anyone hurt" Scott said.

Once as the gate was open Logan took off following after Scott drove his car not near as fast as Logan was driving. "Now let's just hope we find the kids before Professor Logan does" Kitty said from the back seat.

"See everyone this is fun" Bobby said to them. "A nice Christmas drive" he smiled as they pulled to the stop light Bobby stopped.

"Uh Bobby that guys taking to you" Sam said pointing to Bobby's window.

Bobby looked out to see the guy in other car roll down his window he threw a glass at his window. The blue liquid ran down the glass. "Mutant freaks" they called at them.

"What jerks" Jubilee said. Bobby ignored them as the light turned green he took off again.

"Ignore them" he said to the others. "They're just humans" he said trying to cheer up the others who seemed to making the air all gloomy behind him now.

"Why do humans hate us so much?" Alex asked.

"Because they're jealous that we have awesome powers and they don't" Bobby said he wasn't sure if that was correct, but he had to say something positive.

"Some humans like us" Rahne added. "Others don't" she said her voice becoming soft.

Ray put an arm around her. "It doesn't matter what humans think we have each other" he told her she looked at him giving him a small smile. "We are a family."

Everyone was taken by surprise when they were rammed into from behind the van was shoved forward.

"What was that?" Jamie asked looking back. "It's them...the humans" he said. As they were hit from behind once again.

'What is their problem?' Bobby said looking in the side mirror to the car behind them that kept ramming them from behind.

"Freaks" Bobby heard one of the guys call out of the back windows.

They were hit from behind again then again. "Bobby drive faster" Jubilee snapped at him.

"I'm trying" Bobby said. "They're keeping up" he said. Bobby pushed on the gas getting the van to go faster. "Hold on" he told them as they were headed for the large bridge.

From behind they were hit harder this time Bobby felt himself lose control of the van as they crossed the bridge the van spun out of control.

"Bobby" Jubilee screamed as she grabbed hold of Jamie in fear. Bobby gripped the wheel trying to get the van to stop.

Amara heard the click as wind slammed through her, the door beside her snapped open throwing her out.

"Amara" Rahne cried as the van slammed against the bridge side Amara was thrown over the railing Roberto quickly caught her hand.

"Bobby" Jubilee said to Bobby. Bobby looked out Sam's window to see the car with the humans coming their way. They rammed into the side of the van shoving it to the edge of the bridge.

"What is your problem?" Bobby yelled at the guys in the car who were trying to push them over. Bobby rolled down his window as he looked out to see Amara behind him hanging out of the car and off the bridge. "Hold on Amara" he said to her.

"Don't let her fall" Bobby said looking back at Roberto who held onto her.

"I'm not planning on it" he told him.

They were hit on the side again. "Cut it out" Rahne barked at them. They could hear them laughing their window down.

"Freaks" the driver called to them.

"Bobby drive out of their way" Alex ordered.

"I can't move" Bobby said.

Amara panicked as she hung off the bridge she screamed when the van moved and began to rock. "Don't let go" she cried as she reached up grasping Roberto's forearm.

"Bobby do something" Ray said over the guy in the car yelling at them and the honking of the other cars that watched it all happening.

"I'm thinking" Bobby said.

Sam rolled down his window and pulled himself out. "Sam what are you doing?" Jubilee snapped at him.

Rogue sat with Paige on the couch as Rogue flipped through the stations. "There has to be something" Rogue said.

"Wait go back" Paige said to her. "I saw something" Rogue flipped back a few stations.

"Breaking news a car seems to be colliding with a large black van on the west bridge" a reporter said as she stood before the seen. "And it seem that one is in critical danger"

"That's Amara" Rogue said. "Professor" she called Xavier rolled over Hank at his side.

"Oh no" Hank said seeing the screen.

"Wait is that..." Paige said leaning forward. "My brother?" She saw Sam climb out the passenger window. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Why are those humans ramming the X van?" Rogue asked glancing at Xavier who's face was straight and pale as he watched part of his family being pushed off the bridge Amara hanging off.

"Sam stop what you're doing" Paige yelled at the screen as if Sam would hear her. "He's going to get hurt and mom is going to kill me."

Sam pulled himself from the van's window as he gripped the roof he felt a sudden uneasy feeling in his stomach that washed upon him then it was gone.

"Sam get back in here" Bobby said gripping Sam's leg he pulled him back into the van. Snow already covered Sam's blonde hair. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"i was going to go take the key from the humans" he answered Bobby honestly.

"Are you crazy that could get you hurt" Jamie said.

"Or worse killed" Jubilee added.

The car slammed into Sam's side once again this time with stronger momentum. "It's not bumper cars" Ray yelled at them.

"We're going to die" Alex wailed from the back seat.

"We're not going to die" Bobby said to him. "Now while i'm leader" he added he saw the car back up farther this time read to ram them again and pushed them from the bridge.

"Now Bobby drive" Jubilee snapped.

Bobby pushed on the gas as the wheels screeched throwing up snow and ice Roberto pulled Amara up and into the van as he quickly closed and locked the doors.

"Drive faster Bobby" Jamie said. "They're following us."

Bobby got from the bridge then took a quick left turn above a shadow casted across. "Uh oh guys we've been caught" Bobby said.

"What?" Jubilee shrieked.

Sam looked through the windshield and up. "Oh crap it's my sister's boyfriend" Sam said.

"Warren" Amara said from where she sat on Roberto's lap.

"Everyone put on your seat belts" Bobby told them. "We're going to have to ditch these humans"

"Oh god" Rahne breathed as she pulled her seat belt around her Amara pulled the beat felt around her and Roberto handing it to him he locked it into place.

"I think i might throw up" Jamie said.

"Eww no" Jubilee said to him. "Don't you dare throw up on my new coat" she snapped at him.

"it's ok Jamie little dude we're get out of this mess" Sam said to him. "Right Bobby?" he looked over to Bobby.

"Right" Bobby nodded. "Just hold on" Bobby went right then left kicking up speed but the cars was still behind them.

"Lose them Drake" Ray said.

"I can't" Bobby said driving as fast as he could. "I can't shake them."

"Amara can you melt their tires" Ray asked her.

"I can try" Amara said as she unhooked the seat belt. "Hold onto me" she told Roberto as she rolled down the window she formed a ball of molted rock and magma. She slid out the window and threw it hard at the cars' front tire. The car swerved out of the way the magma missing it by an inch and melting the snow next to it. "I can't aim right when we're going so fast" Amara told Bobby.

"Ok then we'll have to do another plan" Bobby said.

Bobby drove turned a corner dodging jinking cars he pulled into a parking garage.

"Bobby what are you doing?" Rahne asked him as he turned left over and over going up, up, up high on each floor.

On the walls were the numbers that past by...1...2...3...4...5...6. Bobby wanted to reach the roof. The car followed not far behind them,

"What's the plan?" Ray asked not getting hat Bobby was doing. the numbers till went on 7...8...9...10.

"I'm trying to trick them" Bobby said as he turned left again then again he hit the brakes hard on the 11th floor as an SUV came pulling out of it's parking spot. Once as it was out of the way Bobby took off again.

"The floors seem endless" Sam said from the passenger seat as he glanced back to see the car getting closer. "They're ganging on us" he said.

12...13...14...15...16...17... they went up as the car followed after.

"These humans really hate us if they're going to follow us all the way up" Rahne said.

"You think?" Bobby said. "They're psychos."

"What are you going to do once you reach the roof?"Alex asked Bobby everyone was wondering that, but didn't ask it.

18...19...20...finally they reached roof the sun hitting them as Bobby drove out spinning the wheel against so they could face the car that followed.

"Bobby don't you dare" Amara snapped at him.

A shadow casted across the air with a crushing sound the top of the car tore off. Bobby took in a breath as the guys in the car looked horrified they quickly got out jumping out over the doors as they stepped on the glass that had shattered everywhere.

Between them landed Warren his feathered wings now solid metal as they shined in the sun light.

"Uh oh" Sam said glancing at Bobby. "We're going to be in so much trouble"

"Shh Sam" Bobby ordered him as he watched the Professor with the human.

"What the hell are you?" A human who was driving the car asked.

"What does it look like?" Warren asked him. "I'm Warren Kenneth Worthington better known as Angel" he said stepped to the humans that jumped back fast.

"Your not an angel" a guy said. "Your wings are metal" he was stating the obvious.

"This is my Archangel form" Warren said to him. "And those mutants you're trying to kill are my family."

"Oh really your family?" the first guy said with a laugh.

"And no one hurts my family" Warren warned as he took flight he took the driver of the car by his jacket and took off into the air with him.

"Whoa" Sam said as Bobby got out of the van Sam had to go out Bobby's side because his door was so crushed in it was impossible for him to get out that way.

"Warren where are you going with him?" Bobby called up at the angel who flew off.

"Where is he taking Dan?" one of the guys asked looking over he stepped a few steps from the group. "You guys look human" he said.

"Duh" Jubilee said as she put hands on her hips she walked to them. "What is wrong with you boys trying to get my family killed" she snapped at him anger in her voice as it showed on her pretty face.

"Enough Jubilee" Ray grabbed her by the arm. "We don't harm humans" Ray reminded her spinning her around and to Sam who caught her in his arms and held onto her.

"Be nice to them" Jubilee said. "They tried to kill us. Amara could have fallen to her death."Jubilee threw a hand in Amara's direction.

"Not our fault your freaks" a guy said.

"And it's not ours either" Rahne growled. "We were born with this gifts" she said.

"Gifts" a guy snorted. "You call them gifts?"

Warren came swooping back Dan screaming at the top of his lungs as Warren landed the guy jumped back. "Whoa" the said as a gust of wind hit them. With a screech of tires Bobby felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Professor Logan, Professor Ororo" He said as Logan and Storm got off the bike. Logan went right for Bobby anger on his face, or maybe that was just is normal face? "Oh god" Bobby gasped jumping behind Amara to use her as a shield from the angered Wolverine.

"Are you nuts" Logan roared standing so close as he glared at Bobby. "You could have gotten peddles here killed" Logan yelled at Bobby.

Pebbles...what he talking about Amara? "She's fine Romeo here saved her" he said going over to Roberto as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if he hadn't what id your actions today got her killed?" Storm asked the beautiful African woman's voice calm and stern.

Bobby said nothing as he now stared at the ground eyes locked on his feet.

"You all could have gotten seriously injured or worst killed" Warren said from where he stood still holding onto Dan who had dropped to his knees on the ground.

"But it's good your all ok" Storm said stepped up she put a hand on Amara's shoulder. "Now let's go home" she said. "And have Christmas together where we can't get killed" she added. Scott's car was the next to show up as it came to a stop as four mutants got.

"There's more of them?" Dan gaped wide eyes as more mutants arrived on the scene.

"Are they ok?" Jean asked running up to the ground.

"Fine" Storm said looking back at the red head. "I was just telling them to get going home."

"Red you drive them home" Logan said turning he headed back to the motorcycle.

Jean nodded as she approached the X van. "Everyone in" she said to the young Mutants who did as she said.

"Sorry about the car" Warren said. "Bill me later" he said letting Dan go he took off into the air.

"Pretty Bird" Paige threw her arms around Warren when he stepped through the door. "You saved them and it was so cool"

"What do you know that?" Bobby asked her she wasn't there.

"It was on the NEWS" Paige answered.

"Welcome back Recruits" Professor rolled into the room.

"Uh oh" Bobby said as everyone moved away from the young mutants so Xavier could talk to them. "We know we're in trouble and we're grounded and have to clean the mansion and what not" Bobby said used to this speech.

"No" Xavier said what he said stunned them all.

"What?" Alex said confused was he tricking them.

"It's Christmas" Xavier said. "I'm not going to ground you or any of that, but I wan't this experience to be with you so when you try that again you'll think twice about how it could end" Xavier said as he put his hands on his lap. Turning he rolled back to the living room where everything was all set up for Christmas.

"I think i would have liked him grounding us" Bobby said.

"Yeah that speech just made me feel bad" Jamie said.

"Agreed" Sam said as they followed after their professor into the living room. The tree was set up and light up in bright colors present sat beneath it wrapped and ready to open.

"Wait" Storm said stopping them in the door way. "Mistletoe" she said pointing up. Professor X laughed at Ororo as she leaned down to kiss his cheek as everyone moved into the living they got hugs and kisses from the happy cheery Storm.

For the rest of their Christmas the young mutants were watched closely very closely.

Logan stood with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he watched the young mutants opening gifts, exchanging gifts and having fun. Then before he knew it all of them came running his way. "What are you doing?" he asked as they threw glitter all over him. "Kids" Logan rolled his eyes.

Aside Storm giggled Scott hid a laugh with a cough as Warren smiled at the glittery Wolverine.

"That's a good look on you" Bobby said to him.

"Who ever ties the ice cube up in ribbon first gets extra cookies tonight" Logan said before Bobby knew it everyone had turned on him.

"Oh no wait he's lying" Bobby said hands up as he began to back away from all of them. "Wait no" he turned and took off running the others chasing after him.

Roberto was faster than he was as he knocked him to the floor.

"Hurry tie him up" Sam said as the girls came over with ribbons.

"Logan" Xavier said shaking his head at Wolverine.

Logan lifted his cup of hot chocolate "Merry Christmas" he said to the Professor.

"Merry Christmas" Professor said.

"Ow that's too tight...Quit that...My arm doesn't bend that way" Bobby's voice came from behind the couch were the young ones wrestled against him on the floor.

"Make sure to get his legs" Warren said drinking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas" Professor sighed to himself as he watched the mutants thinking about how much they've changed. Professor couldn't help but smile to himself. They grew closer every year each one of them-one of a kind-with gifts you would never believe was possible. They were not your ordinary group, but they were close. Professor loved them...they were indeed his family.


End file.
